


Finding our way back - Bughead oneshot

by bugheadlegacy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadlegacy/pseuds/bugheadlegacy
Summary: Betty felt terrible for what she did to Jughead, but she finds out he messed up too.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, bughead
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Finding our way back - Bughead oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all!  
> a little oneshot based on something i thought about =))  
> let me know what you think and thank you for reading!!

It’s been 3 years since Riverdale had one night of peace. Once night without drama, murders, crying, break-ups or pain. And this night will definitely not be unlike the others.   
Betty had just got home after 2 weeks of staying over at Kevin’s. Two long weeks since Jughead had found out about her kiss with Archie. She tried to explain, of course, but she gave up. He was hurt, he had all the rights to be. She didn’t want to make things even more difficult for him, so she moved out. It was a matter of another 4 weeks until they graduated and she’ll be able to move out of Riverdale and get ready to go to college, start fresh. And no matter how hard it was for her to not be able to come home, hug Jughead and tell him about her day, she knew that what she’s done was unforgivable, for now at least. So she came home to get some other clothes and tried as much as she could to avoid bumping into Jughead or her mother, not even mention FP or Jellybean.   
So that’s what she did, she took what she needed and got out of the house. Kevin had a date so he couldn’t pick her up, leaving her with the only option- walking. As if fate wanted to laugh at her face once again, she bumped into Jughead as she was about to leave the neighborhood.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.”-she said quietly and tried to move forward, not being able to look him in the eyes.  
“Yeah, well, you don’t see a lot of things. Like how much it hurts to be cheated on with your best friend. But yeah, you do you.”- he said coldly and left before she got a chance to reply.  
“She knew she was going to cry and she couldn’t do that in the middle of the street so she stepped inside Riverdale High, making her way to the Blue and Gold, the place where just 3 weeks ago she was laughing with the love of her life. She put her bag down and wanted to sit but the sight of 2 videotapes on her desk took her out of the trance she was in and woke her back to reality.  
“What the hell?”- she said as she moved forward to pick them up.  
“For my beloved Betty. Enjoy.”- she read the note that was right above the tapes.  
She stopped for a second and looked around. Whoever placed them there was definitely not around anymore but it was her instinct telling her to check.  
“It’s not like I have anything better to do anyway.”- she said and sat down, preparing to watch the videotapes.  
Betty Cooper has definitely been one of the most broken teens Riverdale has ever seen, but none of the drama she’s ever lived prepared her for what she was about to watch.  
Two tapes. 103 minutes in total. 103 minutes of Jughead and Donna. In bed. In the same bed she was with him just a few months ago.  
Little did he care about the cheating, what she cared about was the thought of him lying to her.  
She kissed Archie once. But Jughead had cheated on her with that bitch multiple times. She was more sad than she was angry, but she wasn’t going to keep it for herself. She needed to talk to him. So she left her bags there and stormed back to the Cooper-Jones house.  
When she got to the house, the lights were on. Her mom and FP were probably back from work and Charles was probably over for dinner, like always.  
Little did she care that she would ruin their meal, she needed to know the truth. Right the hell now.  
So she opened the door to find the entire family laughing. As soon as they saw her though, they stopped and looked at her. Tears were streaming down her face, she was a mess, but she didn’t care.  
“JB, please go upstairs now.”- she said but she wasn’t taking her eyes off of Jughead.  
“Why? I’m eating.”  
“Please.”- Betty insisted.  
“Okay….”  
As soon as the youngest Jones has left the room and her door was closed the fight was about to start. And none of them was in fact ready.  
“What the hell was that, Betty?”- Jughead was the first to speak  
“You lied.”  
“I did what now?”  
“Don’t play dumb, you know damn well what I’m talking about.”  
“I have no fucking idea what you’re talking about and in case you forgot, you’re the one who’s been hiding things a few weeks ago.”  
“Oh I was? What about you hiding ‘things’ from me all the time you were at Stonewall?”  
“Okay, what is going on here?”-Charles interrupted them before they were about to jump for the knives that were on the table.  
“I got to the Blue and Gold a few minutes ago ad two tapes were waiting for me.”- she stopped for a second=d and pulled two tapes out of her backpack.  
“And what the hell does that have to do with me?”  
“These tapes? These are 103 of you screwing Donna. The same Donna that almost fucking killed you a few weeks ago.”- she said and threw the tapes on the table.  
“You fucking did what now, boy?”- FP was looking at him but Jughead was frozen.  
“I asked you how the hell did our tape end up in that shop when you said you destroyed it at Stonewall as soon as you found it. You said you didn’t know.”- she was full on sobbing at this point, the room was quiet and everyone was looking at her.  
“You did destroy a tape though. But it wasn’t ours. It was yours and- hers.”  
“Betty-“- he started but she interrupted immediately  
“Two weeks ago you called me a whore for kissing Archie when in fact you screwed Donna every single week you were in that stupid school and then came home and slept in the same bed as me?”- she was hysterical at this point and was about to tell him everything she couldn’t these past few days.  
“I felt so fucking bad after you found out, God, I hated myself and I still do! I even moved out of the damn house so you wouldn’t have to live in that awful bunker like I know you were planning. I switched classes so we wouldn’t meet and I wouldn’t have to see you turn around or go back to your shell like you were 2 years ago. I did everything so I could try and make things better or at least not make them worse. All of that and you let me. You let me hate myself every single fucking day when you screwed that bitch all day for months and never said anything.”  
“Betty, I can explain, please just calm down-“  
“I don’t fucking want to calm down or hear your explanation because there is nothing you could possibly say right now to make up for all f this. I supported you through everything! I supported you wit going to Stonewall, knowing how hard it was going to be for us both to keep our relationship on the lie. I supported your writing, I was there for you every time you needed me. I loved you more than anything else. I wanted the best for you even if that meant only seeing you in the weekend or having to do long distance for now or in college. I was by your side after those- those- those devils almost killed you, I was there, I was always fucking there. I never burdened you with my problems because I knew how hard it was for you being there by yourself and now I find out that you cheated on me constantly with Donna, out of all girls you could have chosen, you chose Donna. And then you came home- you came home and-and you-“- she couldn’t bring herself to continue. She wasn’t crying anymore, but the look in her eyes, the expression she had, the way her heart broke a little more every time she looked at him, that was worse than any tear spilled.  
“She would’ve published our fucking tape if I would have done what she said!”  
“I didn’t care, you know? I didn’t care about that tape, our tape. I wouldn’t have cared if Bret or Donna or whoever the fuck else published it as long as it meant you could keep on working on that book and studying in that place if that helped you start your career as a writer. I didn’t care about my ‘reputation’ or whatever else you were trying to protect me from. You knew damn well my reputation was already fucked up since the moment my father came out as the Black Hood. But still, you made me feel guilty about you having to leave the school. I blamed myself every single damn day ever since. Not even mention how I felt watching you bleed out right in front of me believing it was my fault. But none of those mattered to you, did they? But actually you know what? I thought it was going to make things easier coming here and telling you this, it would ease the pain, hating you. But somehow it hurts even more and no matter how much I want to hate you right now, I can’t because no matter how hard I try or I would ever try I’ll never be able to stop loving you. But it doesn’t matter anymore. You do your thing and I’ll do mine. But I did want you to know that I’m not going to let you break me again. And I promise I won’t get in your way again.”- she said and turned to leave, she picked up her backpack, took a deep breath and left the house.  
“I fucked up.”- Jughead muttered under his breath and hit his head to the table.  
“You fucking think so?”- FP said and got up.  
“You better fix this, Jughead. I took your side in this, because I knew she was wrong but now? You’re more wrong than she could ever be.”- Alice said and went upstairs after FP.  
“You want me to check on her?”- Charles asked knowing what his answer would be.  
“No, I’ll uh- I’ll go talk to her I just need to think a little about what I want to say.”  
“You’re a writer, whatever you say, it better be good, that’s Betty we’re talking about.”  
“I fucked up so fucking bad.”  
“Repeating that won’t fix your relationship.”  
Three hours later, Jughead was on his way to the Keller house, wanting to talk to Betty. It was close to midnight and guilt was eating him from the inside.  
He knocked on her door and was greeted by Kevin who punched him as soon as he opened the door.  
“I deserved that.”  
“You deserve more of that.”  
“Can I please talk to her?”  
“I’ll tell her you’re here, but be sure that if she doesn’t want to see you, I’m not going to force her.”  
Jughead nodded and waited for her to come so they can talk and figure this out.  
It’s been at least 15 minutes and no sign of Betty.  
He was about to give up when the door opened.  
“What do you want?”  
Her eyes were red and puffy, her voice was hoarse so she could barely talk. She’s been crying, Because of him. He did this to her. He hurt her. He loves her more than anything in this world and he caused her pain.  
“Betty, I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry for not telling you. I didn’t even know what happened there, I can barely remember it.”  
“Seriously? I would have understood if you got drunk once and weren’t thinking but that was more than once, Jughead.”  
“I know, I know and I’m sorry, Betty, I am. I’m so fucking sorry for making you feel like this and hurting you. For getting mad at you when I did so much worse.”  
“No, no, stop. My point wasn’t that you got mad at me for kissing Archie. What I did was… unforgivable and I would never expect you to move on just like that. I’m aware of the mistake I’ve made and I’m taking responsibility for it but I can’t understand why you lied about it?”  
“I don’t know, I guess it was easier for me to forgive myself if I tried to get away from my feelings for you.”  
“That’s not right. You don’t know what I’ve been through these past few weeks. You have no idea.”  
“I know-“  
“No, you don’t! I’m glad you don’t because I would never even want you to feel this kind of pain. Ever!”  
“Betts-“  
“Don’t call me that.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“I’m sorry too.”  
“Can we both stop saying that we’re sorry?”  
“What else are we supposed to do?”  
He didn’t answer, but instead, he started walking towards her.  
He stopped for a second and looked her in the eyes. And then he kissed her. He kissed her like his life depended on it. And she kissed him back.   
Little did they care it was pouring outside. But it didn’t matter. They just got each other back, and this time they weren’t going to let each other go. They just stood there, in the rain, kissing, enjoying the warmth of each other’s body.   
And once again, Betty and Jughead proved that their love was stronger than whatever this town was going to throw at them.


End file.
